wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ37 Viggen
}} The AJ 37 Viggen is a multi-role combat aircraft available to Swedish and NATO decks, first introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The AJ 37 Viggen is a single-engine, single-seat multirole combat aircraft developed by Saab. First flown in 1967, the Viggen was initially developed as a replacement for the Saab 32 Lansen in the attack role and later the Saab 35 Draken as a fighter. The first studies were carried out between 1952 and 1957 involving the Finnish aircraft designer Aarne Lakomaa. A variety of designs were experimented with, including VTOL, canard, simple and double-delta, with the aim to produce a robust aircraft with good short-runway performance that could be operated from numerous specially prepared roads and highways to reduce the vulnerability to attack in the event of war. Saab selected a radical configuration: a conventional delta wing with a small, high-set canard foreplane. Canard aircraft have since become common in fighter aircraft. The AJ 37 Viggen would go on to fulfill multiple roles, to include anti-shipping with the RB 04E anti-ship missile, air support and strike with the RB 05 (and later, AGM-65) air-to-surface missiles, rocket pods, and bombs, and the type was provided compatibility with a variety of air-to-air missiles. It could be fitted with a 30mm ADEN cannon or ECM pod. The JA 37 variant was designed as an interceptor, focusing solely on the air-to-air mission. Overview ''AirLand Battle The AJ37 Viggen is a moderately priced multi-role combat aircraft available to Swedish and NATO decks. It carries four Rb 75 air to surface missiles and two Rb 28 Falcon air to air missiles. It carries no internal cannon. The AJ37 is a good choice for spot removal of high-value, low-number targets, such as command vehicles and high-cost PACT tanks, thanks to its Rb 75's decent accuracy and high power. Although the type can engage helicopters or fighters with its Falcon compliment, the missiles are not particularly powerful, well-ranged or accurate, and the type also has poor ECM, negatively impacting its survivability against long range SAMs and AAMs. Given its cost, the AJ37 is a good choice for attacking specific high-value targets, though a fighter or SEAD escort should be considered before sending the AJ 37 over enemy territory. Red Dragon The AJ 37 Viggen in Wargame: Red Dragon is a moderately priced multi-role combat aircraft available to Swedish and BLUFOR decks. Its Rb 75 compliment has been reduced to two, though its ECM has been bumped up to 30%, not an insignificant improvement. The type costs 10 less points to field per aircraft than in AirLand Battle. Although the AJ 37 can not sustain spot-removal attacks for as long in Red Dragon than AirLand Battle due to the reduced Rb 75 compliment, the type can still preform the role effectively thanks to the missile's decent accuracy and high power. The AJ 37 is more survivable against long range SAMs and AAMs thanks to its improved ECM, but a fighter escort should still be considered, as the Rb 28 Falcon's poor accuracy, range and power do not lend it to defend the Viggen well. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery AJ 37 Armament options.jpg AJ37 Viggen Aircraft.jpg|AJ37 Viggen in reality AJ37 stats.jpg|AJ37 VIggen in the WAB armory Trivia *The AJ 37 Viggens in service were colored in forest camouflage. The template used for the in-game model is a JA 37 Viggen. *The AJ 37 Viggen could never carry 4 Rb 75 and 2 Rb 24 at the same time. Maximum armament was only one type of weapons and countermeasures pod. See also *Wikipedia: Saab 37 Viggen Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:Red Dragon Sweden arsenal Category:AirLand Battle Sweden arsenal Category:Multirole Combat Aircraft